<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pandemia by MegMorningstar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291098">Pandemia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegMorningstar/pseuds/MegMorningstar'>MegMorningstar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Conversa suja, F/M, Inicio da pandemia, Oral Sex, Pouca roupa, Provocações, Sexo, Xingamentos, alteração de pov, cabana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:08:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegMorningstar/pseuds/MegMorningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Duas semanas com seu parceiro, duas semanas com o homem que ela sente atração sexual.</p><p>Duas semanas com sua parceira, duas semanas com a mulher que ele sente atração sexual.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker &amp; Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pandemia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Pandemia</em>. Uma palavra terrível. Já fazia uma semana que todos foram suspensos da LAPD; Chloe pediu para Dan ficar com Trixie enquanto estavam afastados, ela queria um tempo sozinha. Não leve para o lado pessoal, ela ama a filha, mas acha que precisa ficar sozinha pelo menos por alguns dias, faz tempo que o apartamento ficou em pleno silêncio, com as suaves sombras vindo das janelas e só com o som da lareira.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A tenente havia sugerido que ficassem duas pessoas juntas, de preferência, seus parceiros de trabalho, ela também comentou que iriam ficar duas semanas parados por conta que o governo declarou que iriam suspender as atividades. Lúcifer, sem hesitar disse que sim, ficaria com a Chloe e poderia arrumar um local para ficarem, e Chloe ficou pensou se isso seria uma boa ideia. Ficar com o homem que você sente atração sexual não é nada fácil, principalmente, quando ele diz abertamente que quer transar com você.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Saindo dos seus pensamentos, Chloe escutou a porta da frente abrir, pegando a sua arma rapidamente e apontando para quem estava entrand-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Wow, calma, Detetive"</p><p> </p><p>"Lúcifer! O que você está fazendo aqui? Invadindo minha casa?"</p><p> </p><p>"Calminha, Detetive, você poderia abaixar sua <em>arma</em>?</p><p> </p><p>Abaixando a arma lentamente, Chloe a deixa encima de sua mesinha.</p><p> </p><p>"Por que você está aqui?" Ela está furiosa, Lúcifer toda <strong><em>santa  </em></strong>'oh ironia' vez entra nos lugares como se fosse o dono.</p><p> </p><p>"Eu vim perguntar se você já tinha pensado na minha proposta de ficarmos juntos durante essas duas semanas"</p><p> </p><p>"Não poderia ter ligado antes? Uma mensagem? Nem bater na porta?"</p><p> </p><p>"Me perdoe, Detetive. Prometo não invadir mais sua casa" Ele diz dando um sorriso malicioso. Gemendo de decepção, Chloe começa a dizer:</p><p> </p><p>"Olha, eu pensei bastante sobre isso e decidi que sim, vou passar essas semanas com você, eu queria um tempo sozinha, mas essa uma semana só me mostrou que isso é péssimo " Isso era verdade, ela gostou de ficar sozinha, mas já estava tão acostumada com as pessoas ao seu redor que ficar sozinha começou a ser péssimo.</p><p> </p><p>"Tudo bem então, arrume suas malas, vamos agora"</p><p> </p><p>"Pode me dizer para aonde vamos?"</p><p> </p><p>"Não, é uma surpresa"</p><p> </p><p>"Eu odeio surpresas" Resmungando baixinho, Chloe começa a subir as escadas.</p><p> </p><p>"Eu sei, gosto de ver você irritada" Lambendo os lábios, Lúcifer olha Chloe de cima a baixo.</p><p> </p><p>"Pervertido"</p><p> </p><p>"Só com você, querida"</p><p> </p><p>Chegando no seu quarto, Chloe se lembra da conversa que teve com Linda há uma semana atrás...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Linda, é que ele..." Linda acena com a cabeça me incentivando a continuar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ele é terrível, vive fazendo piadas sexuais e dizendo que quer transar comigo, mas..."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Você não tem certeza? Estou certa? Tem medo de que seja só mais um caso"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Isso, isso"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Chloe, preste atenção, o Lúcifer sempre mostrou o desejo fazer sexo com você, mas nunca avançou, por que ele respeita, provavelmente, está esperando só a sua decisão"</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"Mas, o que eu devo fazer?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Você quer dormir com ele, certo?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Sim, mas-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Sem "mas", Chloe. Se divirta um pouco, vocês irão ficar sozinhos durante <strong>duas semanas</strong>"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"O que eu faço então?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Seduza-o"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Você está falando sério!?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Sim"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"E como <strong>diabos</strong> eu vou fazer isso!?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Chloe, você é uma mulher inteligente e bonita, vai pensar em algo"</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Ela pega uma mala que está encima do armário e a coloca na cama com um baque, procurando calcinhas, pijamas e roupas para duas semanas. Chloe decide levar alguns pijamas menores e roupas um pouco mais decotadas que geralmente ela nunca usaria com homens por perto, ‘Principalmente Lúcifer’ mas ela quer seduzi-lo, precisa usar as suas <em>armas.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Descendo as escadas, Chloe encontra um Lúcifer todo relaxado no seu sofá. Fazendo um pigarro, ele se levanta.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Pronta?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sim, sim, vamos" Saindo e trancado as portas, Chloe o segue até seu carro.</p><p> </p><p>"Então, você vai me falar para aonde vamos?"</p><p> </p><p>"Humm, não"</p><p> </p><p>"Nem se eu pedir por favor?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Pov Lúcifer</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>"Nem se eu pedir por favor?"</p><p> </p><p>"Talvez" Falo com um sorriso</p><p> </p><p>"Por favor, por favor, pode falar aonde vamos?" Ela diz com aqueles olhos inocentes, mas com um sorriso malandro. Uma onda de desejo passa no meu corpo até o sul, vendo-a implorar assim só alimenta a minha mente com pensamentos sujos sobre ela.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ok, nós vamos para uma cabana"</p><p> </p><p>"Uma cabana?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sim, uma pessoa devia um favor para mim"</p><p> </p><p>"Sempre com favores" Chloe resmungou baixo.</p><p> </p><p>"Sempre. Querida, é uma coisa que eu adoro fazer são favores, de qualquer <em>tipo</em>" Vendo ela estremecer, sorrio maliciosamente. Aproximando-se do seu ouvido, digo:</p><p> </p><p>"Qualquer favor, qualquer mesmo, tudo que você pedir ou mandar eu farei" Vendo-a soltar um som sofrido e ofegante ele se afasta dela com um sorriso, ligando o carro ele parte em direção ao seu destino.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Pov Chloe</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Eu poderia vir só com as suas palavras no meu ouvido, soltando um som ofegante, Chloe arregalou os olhos enquanto Lúcifer se afastava com um sorriso e ligando o carro.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Em alguma hora Chloe acaba dormindo e só acorda com o barulho do motor desligando, ela pergunta se já chegaram e Lúcifer acena com a cabeça. Tirando as malas do carro, Lúcifer começa a dizer:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Vamos é logo ali em frente" Seguindo-o, Chloe avista uma linda cabana com várias árvores ao redor fazendo um tipo de sombra, feita de madeira com uma varandinha na frente.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Lúcifer..."</p><p> </p><p>"Tudo bem Detetive?" Ele pergunta com um tom de preocupação.</p><p> </p><p>"Sim, sim, aqui é lindo" Com um sorriso satisfeito, ele começa a andar mais para frente, abrindo a cabana, ela vê vários móveis elegantes, uma lareira, uma cozinha que fica no canto da casa e indo mais para dentro ela avista dois quartos com um banheiro em cada.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Então, você gostou?" Lúcifer pergunta enquanto se abaixa para deixar as malas no chão.</p><p> </p><p>"Sim, é realmente muito bonito"</p><p> </p><p>"Bom, ainda bem que você gostou, minha querida. Por que iremos passar essas próximas duas semanas <em>sozinhos</em>". A palavra "sozinhos" fez ela estremecer.</p><p> </p><p>"Vou para o meu quarto" Anunciando isso, Chloe pega a sua mala saindo rapidamente da sala.</p><p> </p><p>Chegando no quarto, ela fecha a porta com um pouco de força. 'Esse homem vai ser minha morte'. Pensando nisso, Chloe rapidamente se despe e toma um banho de água fria. Saindo do chuveiro enxugando-se, ela deixa a toalha cair no chão e procura algo para vestir.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Pov Lúcifer </span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Falando isso, a detetive rapidamente sai da sala pegando a sua mala e indo para o quarto. Isso vai ser um pesadelo e um pouco divertido, ficar duas semanas com a mulher que você deseja, <strong><em>preso</em></strong> dentro da mesma casa. Arregaçando as mangas de sua camisa, Lúcifer vai em direção a cozinha preparar alguma refeição para eles. Ele decide fazer uma coisa simples: bifes com purê de batatas.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Escutando a porta do quarto abrir, virando-se Lúcifer começa dizendo:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Eu espero que você goste-</p><p> </p><p>Chloe, sua Chloe com um simples short pequeno mostrando aquelas pernas gloriosas e uma blusa fina que poderia ser considerada um pecado para a humanidade, tendo quase certeza que ela está sem sutiã ele engole a seco, desviando o olhar, começa a dizer novamente.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Eu espero que você goste de bife e purê de batatas"</p><p> </p><p>"Sim, eu gosto, sim"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sorrindo com a reação de Lúcifer, Chloe começa a se aproximar dele lentamente. Tocando em braço, ele se vira para olha-la. Escutando-o prender a respiração ela pergunta.</p><p> </p><p>"Está tudo bem?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sim, sim, só vou terminar o jantar senta-se e espere". Maldito homem.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Depois que terminaram o jantar, cada um se retira para seus devidos quartos.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>No meio da noite, Chloe acordou abruptamente, estremecendo, ela checa o aquecedor de seu quarto e percebe que não está funcionando.</p><p> </p><p>"Ótimo!" Saindo do quarto, ela bate na porta do seu parceiro.</p><p> </p><p>"Lúcifer!" Vendo a porta abrir, revela um Lúcifer com nada mais nada menos que uma cueca boxer preta. Uma onda de desejo se espalhou por seu corpo. Mostrando todos os seus músculos bem definidos, cabelos desarrumados, seus quadris estreitos com v apontando para-</p><p> </p><p>"Olá, detetive, gosta do que vê?" Ele pergunta olhando para ela maliciosamente.</p><p> </p><p>Ignorando a pergunta, ela diz:</p><p> </p><p>"O aquecedor do meu quarto parou de funcionar" Chloe viu que Lúcifer não estava olhando nos seus olhos e sim para os seus seios que estavam com os mamilos duros por baixo da camisa.</p><p> </p><p>"Lúcifer!" Estalando os dedos na frente do rosto, ele olha para os olhos dela.</p><p> </p><p>"Meus olhos estão aqui"</p><p> </p><p>"Sim, eu estou vendo, Detetive"</p><p> </p><p>"Esqueça. O meu aquecedor parou de funcionar, você poderia dar uma olhada?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sim, sim, vamos lá" Entrando no quarto, ela "inocentemente" se inclina para mexer nas configurações do aquecedor, fazendo que assim mostre um pouco de sua bunda.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Pov Lúcifer</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>Eu já disse que essa mulher será minha morte? Ela se inclina para frente para mexer nas configurações do aquecedor, ao mesmo tempo que ela faz isso acaba mostrando uma pequena parte da papada da bunda, mas somente isso serve para alimentar sua imaginação. 'Eu poderia curvar ela sobre esse aquecedor e faze-la pagar por todas as suas provocações'. Vendo que ele já estava começando a se animar, para abruptamente seus pequenos pensamentos sujos com sua Detetive.</p><p> </p><p>"Deixe-me dar uma olhada" Pegando o pulso da Detetive a sinto estremecer, mas antes que possa fazer alguma besteira me agacho para desligar e ligar na tomada o aquecedor.</p><p> </p><p>"Bom, parece que realmente não está funcionando"</p><p> </p><p>"Já que não está, eu poderia...poderia dormir no seu quarto?" Corando, ela desvia o olhar.</p><p> </p><p>"Devo admitir que você fica uma <em>delícia </em>com suas bochechas rosadas, poderia ser sua nova cor, detetive" Ela cora mais ainda. 'Bom, parece que eu tenho efeito nela'. Sorrindo ele fala novamente.</p><p> </p><p>"Venha, vamos para o meu quarto" Sem dizer nada ela o segue, entrando no quarto e fechando a porta, ele começa a pegar algumas almofadas e as joga no chão.</p><p> </p><p>"Lúcifer, o que você está fazendo?"</p><p> </p><p>"Não é óbvio? Eu vou dormir no chão"</p><p> </p><p>"Não precisa, você pode dormir aqui comigo-</p><p> </p><p>"Querendo me levar para a cama detetive?"</p><p> </p><p>"Não, seu idiota. Eu só não quero roubar a sua cama, agora suba aqui e vá</p><p>dormir" Se preparando para fazer outra piada, Chloe o interrompe.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"E sem piadas"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>No dia seguinte Lúcifer faz o café da manhã e mostra ao redor da cabana para a Chloe, ela diz a ele que se apaixonou por aquele lugar, é lindo e um ótimo local para se passar alguns dias com o seu parceiro. Eles continuam com a mesma rotina, algumas conversas ali, várias provocações vindo a parte de Lúcifer e uma Chloe corada. Jantares com um bom vinho e uma boa noite de sonho.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Se passando uma semana, Lúcifer percebeu que Chloe estava usando blusas mais decotadas que o normal, shorts mais apertados e pequenos. Ele também começou a sair do quarto com uma simples toalha nos quadris e estava provocando ela mais do que o normal. Os dois se queriam, mas ninguém dava um passo a mais.</p><p> </p><p>Durante todo esse tempo eles dormiram na mesma cama, Lúcifer conseguiu manter seu autocontrole, mas por um fio. Chloe usava uma camisola praticamente transparente e isso era um teste para ele não jogá-la na cama e transar com ela até o amanhecer.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lúcifer não aguentava mais essa tensão sexual entre os dois, então ele encontrou uma oportunidade quando Chloe se encostou no balcão da cozinha para alcançar o prato que estava nos armários, pressionando ela no balcão, ele sussurrou no seu ouvido:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Detetive, você está me provocando a semana toda, e agora eu vou fazer você pagar por isso" Sentindo ela estremecer, ele a vira de frente e a beija com força, alcançando sua bunda e apertando-a, ele escuta um gemido saindo da boca dela. Começando a beijar seu pescoço...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Acordando ofegante, ele se levanta da cama aonde Chloe está, e balança a cabeça, praguejando baixo, ele vai em direção ao banheiro tirando a sua boxer preta, seu pau sai duro como uma rocha com a ponta molhada, ele liga o chuveiro e se encosta na parede começando a se masturbar lentamente no início e depois mais rápido, gemendo um pouco mais alto que pretendia, ele passou o polegar pela cabeça sensível de seu pênis e seus quadris começaram a seguir o mesmo ritmo que sua mão, com a outra mão ele passou pelos seus lábios e pescoço imaginando Chloe ali no chuveiro o beijando, mordiscando e lambendo o seu pescoço.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Chloe..."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Pov Chloe</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Ela acordou com um gemido vindo do banheiro, 'Lúcifer...' lembrando de onde ela estava, lentamente se levantou da cama e foi até a porta, pressionando o ouvido, ela escuta Lúcifer gemendo seu nome.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>'Lúcifer, ele está se masturbando pensando em mim?' É uma satisfação escutar seu nome vindo dos seus lábios perfeitos e cheios, ela se imagina lá, com ele, o fazendo se sentir bem e transando com ele na parede. Percebendo que ela estava começando a ficar molhada, rapidamente volta para a cama esperando Lúcifer voltar.</p><p> </p><p>Saindo do banheiro, Lúcifer se deita novamente na cama e observa Chloe.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Para de me olhar como um pervertido" Ele congelou. 'Será que ela me ouviu? Não, não'</p><p> </p><p>"Eu não sou um pervertido"</p><p> </p><p>"É sim, enfim, cale a boca e vá dormir"</p><p> </p><p>"Sim, senhora. Tudo o que você <em>mandar</em>".</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chloe acorda novamente com um som de uma voz cantando e o som de um violão vindo da sala. Se levantando ela sai do quarto e observa Lúcifer de cueca boxer e ele está tocando um...violão?</p><p> </p><p>"Eu não sabia que você tocava" Sorrindo para mim ele diz.</p><p> </p><p>"Eu sou o diabo, toco tudo"</p><p> </p><p>"Humm, diabo, sei. Toque algo para mim?" Ela pergunta enquanto se senta ao lado dele no sofá.</p><p> </p><p>"Alguma preferência?"</p><p> </p><p>"Não, pode ser qualquer coisa" Ele começa a cantar uma música que ela não escuta faz um bom tempo:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>When you were here before</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
Couldn't look you in the eye</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
You're just like an angel</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
Your skin makes me cry</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
You float like a feather</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
In a beautiful world</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
I wish I was special</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
You're so fuckin' special</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>But I'm a creep</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
I'm a weirdo</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
What the hell am I doing here?</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
I don't belong here...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Ele canta o tempo todo olhando para Chloe, eles não sabem em que momento mais começam a se aproximar e quando estavam bem perto, Lúcifer se levanta abruptamente.</p><p> </p><p>“Vou preparar o café para nós” Dizendo isso ele me deixa congelada no lugar. ‘Será que ele não me quer? Mas ele estava se <em>masturbando e gemendo meu nome,</em> eu escutei claramente’. Se levantando do sofá, ela caminha em direção a ele.</p><p> </p><p>Puxando seu pulso ela bate os lábios nos dele com uma agressividade que nem sabia que tinha</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Pov Lúcifer</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Me levanto abruptamente do sofá e me afasto da Detetive, eu fiquei apavorado na hora, vindo para a cozinha sinto uma mão puxando meu pulso e Chloe bate seus lábios nos meus com força, eu congelo. Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade começo a devolver o beijo com o mesmo desejo. Coloco minhas mãos em sua cintura a puxando mais perto do meu corpo enquanto ela bota as suas no meu cabelo, coçando meu coro cabeludo, estremeço e solto um gemido na sua boca. Desço minhas até o seu traseiro esbelto e o amasso com força, Chloe solta um gemido ofegante que leva uma onda de excitação até a minha virilha.</p><p> </p><p>Colocando suas pernas na minha cintura ando com ela e a pressiono contra a porta do quarto, ela começa a mexer os quadris com seu núcleo quente contra o meu pau endurecido através da cueca e ambos soltam um gemido ofegante.</p><p> </p><p>“Chloe, você tem certeza ?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sim, sim tenho, eu quero você, Lúcifer” Confirmando isso ela me beija novamente com a mesma intensidade antes, a carregando pelo quarto quebro o beijo e a posiciono no centro da cama.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Pov Chloe</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Ele me posiciona no centro da cama e fica me olhando durante um tempo, me contorço sobre seu olhar ele sobe em cima de mim e sussurra no meu ouvido.</p><p> </p><p>“Você sabe o quanto eu penso em ficar assim? Você embaixo de mim se contorcendo e gemendo meu nome ?” Balanço a cabeça de lado para o outro.</p><p> </p><p>“Não? Você não sabe? Eu vou lhe dizer então, eu penso nisso todos os dias da minha vida”. Ele se abaixa e me beija com língua e dentes, depois começa a beijar, lamber e mordiscar o meu pescoço encontrando o meu ponto sensível abaixo da orelha eu gemo o seu nome.</p><p> </p><p>“Lúcifer...”</p><p> </p><p>“Diga de novo” Ele <em>rasga </em>minha blusa e a joga de lado, deixando meus seios ao ar livre e o pegando-os com ambas as mãos ele massageia e começa a lamber com a ponta da língua meu mamilo duro.</p><p> </p><p>“Lúc...” Antes de soltar o gemido ela cobre a boca com a mão tremula, Lúcifer percebe e tira a mão dela da sua boca.</p><p> </p><p>“Deixe, eu pedi, então solte quantos gemidos você quiser, minha querida. Não tenha vergonha na minha frente”. Assentindo com a cabeça, ele volta a chupar o meu mamilo, enquanto isso uma de suas mãos está no meu outro seio massageando e beliscando, a outra mão está atualmente descendo para o lugar aonde eu mais desejo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Soltando um gemido, escuto ele rindo baixinho, sua mão entra dentro do meu short e congela, tirando meu mamilo de sua boca ele olha para mim.</p><p> </p><p>“Hora, hora, Detetive! Você estava preparada? Humm...”</p><p> </p><p>“Seu idiota, eu já estava preparada desde que chegamos aqui”</p><p> </p><p>“Então...” Ele toca o meu clitóris inchado e latejante com seus dedos e solto um gemido sôfrego e ofegante.</p><p> </p><p>Gemendo, Lúcifer diz “Você está tão molhada”. Ele começa beijando minha boca e vai descendo até minha clavícula chupando e deixando um enorme chupão, deixa beijos ao longo da minha barriga, tirando sua mão do meu clitóris ele puxa meu short pelas minhas pernas e joga por cima do ombro. Sorrindo maliciosamente, Lúcifer trilha beijas ao longo das minhas pernas e as joga por cima do ombro me trazendo mais para perto, ele mordisca minhas coxas e minha respiração fica presa na garganta.</p><p> </p><p>“Lúcifer...”</p><p> </p><p>“O que você quer Chloe?”</p><p> </p><p>“Eu quero que você faça isso”.</p><p> </p><p>“Isso?” Passando sua língua nas minhas dobras encharcadas de excitação ele solta um gemido que me faz contorcer. Coloco minhas mãos em seu cabelo e puxo.</p><p> </p><p>“Lúcifer!” Sua língua entra profundamente dentro de mim, ele lambe repetidamente o ponto áspero atrás da minha entrada antes que eu chegue ele retira sua língua e coloca dois dedos dentro de mim e lambe meu clitóris até eu gritar o seu nome.</p><p> </p><p>“OH! LÚCIFER!” Abro meus olhos que eu tinha fechado em algum momento que eu não saberia dizer e olho para a cabeça que está entre minhas coxas, ele olha diretamente para os meus olhos e dá uma mordidinha no meu ponto mais sensível. Minha boca abre em um gemido silencioso e meus olhos se fecham.</p><p> </p><p>Me recuperando do orgasmo, abro os olhos e vejo Lúcifer sorrindo para mim, puxando ele para cima o beijo e viro nossas posições, estou sentada justamente em cima de sua excitação, começo a balançar os quadris e ele solta um gemido.</p><p> </p><p>“Chloe...”</p><p> </p><p>“Sim Lúcifer?”</p><p> </p><p>“Por favor”</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Pov Lúcifer  </span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Vendo Chloe se desfazer ao redor dos meus dedos foi a coisa mais sexy que eu vi em minha vida, e isso vale muito para um ser imortal. Trocando nossas posições, ela começa a balançar os quadris me fazendo soltar um gemido. </p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>“Chloe...”</p><p> </p><p>“Sim Lúcifer?”</p><p> </p><p>“Por favor” Ela começa a deixar beijos pelo meu peito e morde um dos meus mamilos.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” Descendo mais, Chloe massageia meu pênis duro com uma das mãos.</p><p> </p><p>“Provocadora” Digo gemendo, ela sorri e tira lentamente minha cueca boxer, tocando meu membro endurecido ela começa um ritmo, fechando meus olhos para apreciar melhor a sensação...até que ela leva meu membro em sua boca.</p><p> </p><p>“Porra, Chloe” Levando meu membro em sua boca, ela chupa a minha cabeça sensível com força e lambe a minha extensão até colocar o máximo possível dentro da boca, pego os seus cabelos em um rabo de cabelo e dito o ritmo, jogando minha cabeça para trás gemo seu nome.</p><p> </p><p>“Chloe...” Eu tiro a sua boca maravilhosa do meu membro e a puxo para cima beijando-a, ela posiciona a sua entrada em cima do meu pênis e lentamente se abaixa sobre ele, ‘Oh, ela é tão apertada e molhada’, Chloe solta um gemido e começa a subir e descer, ditando o ritmo, pego a sua bunda com minhas mãos a trazendo para mais perto e chupando seu mamilo olho para cima e a encontro com os olhos bem fechados, tirando o seu mamilo da minha boca, a beijo ferozmente.</p><p> </p><p>Aumento o ritmo e a força das minhas estocadas e ela se encontra cada vez mais comigo, no quarto só se escuta gemidos e quadris se batendo rapidamente. Gememos em uníssono e ela se aperta ao meu redor gozando e gritando “Lúcifer”, ela morde o lábio e isso me dá gatilho, dando mais três estocadas gemo o nome dela e chego ao ápice.</p><p> </p><p>“CHLOE!” Ela desaba em cima de mim e acaricia meus cabelos, depois de respirar fundo, ela começa a dizer:</p><p> </p><p>“Lúcifer?”</p><p> </p><p>“Diga, Detetive”.</p><p> </p><p>“Quando nós sairmos daqui, vamos namorar?”</p><p> </p><p>“Tudo que você quiser querida”</p><p> </p><p>Naquela noite eles dormiram agarrados e ambos com um sorriso no rosto.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Epilogo</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Eles estão chegando em casa depois dessas duas semanas fora da cidade, ela está morrendo de saudade de sua macaquinha. Chegando no apartamento, vejo Dan com Trixie.</p><p> </p><p>“Mamãe!” Ela grita indo em minha direção, dou um abraço e vários beijinhos em sua cabeça.</p><p> </p><p>“Oi, macaco”</p><p> </p><p>“Oi, mamãe” Lúcifer aparece na hora e Trixie vai em direção a ele agarrando suas pernas.</p><p> </p><p>“Detetive, controle sua prole!”</p><p> </p><p>“Trixie, deixe Lúcifer ir, minha querida” Com um sorriso Trixie se afasta.</p><p> </p><p>“Oi, Dan, como foi?”</p><p> </p><p>“Foi tudo bem, Chlo. E vocês?”</p><p> </p><p>Corando Chloe fala “Foi tudo ótimo, não é Lúcifer?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sim, claro, <em>Chloe</em>” Ele dá uma piscadinha para mim.</p><p> </p><p>“Estamos perdendo alguma coisa?”</p><p> </p><p>“Não, não, nada. Dan, eu estou cansada, importa-se de ir?”</p><p> </p><p>“Não, tudo bem. Vejo vocês amanhã na delegacia. Tchau” Passando por Chloe e Lúcifer, ele se despede de Trixie e vai embora.</p><p> </p><p>“Mamãe, podemos pedir pizza?”</p><p> </p><p>“Claro, macaco” Lúcifer me olha com um brilho nos olhos e sorrio para ele.</p><p> </p><p> ‘É, está tudo certo’. Penso me virando.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Obrigado por ler! Deixe um "kudos". Byeeee!! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>